I Find my LOVE Under of RAIN!
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Eunhyuk yang notabene sangat membenci hujan malah bertemu seseorang saat hujan turun,/"Apa aku boleh memelukmu?" /'Tuhan dia sangat manis,' batin sang namja./ "….aku sangat suka hujan,"/ Kali ini sekali lagi ramalan Sungmin terjadi..Haehyuk Lagi RnR pliss


**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: I Find my LOVE under of RAIN!**

**Pair: HaeHyuk, sedikit ada Kyumin.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara..**

**Anyeong, Shi datang lagi dengan cerita abal yang mungkin buat readers g terhibur sama sekali. tapi apa boleh dikata, Shi hanyalah manusia yang penuh dengan kekurangan #plakkk ngeless aja ente**

**kali ini Shi datang dengan adanya sedikit hujan, soalnya selain Shi suka hujan biarpun kayanya sekarang Shi lagi terserang pilek gara-gara keujanan mulu, tapi g papa, soalnya Shi punya sesuatu yang lain dengan hujan. oh ya, mian ya kalo cerita ini kepanjangan dan g ada intinya sama sekali.. m(_._)m**

**Well, i wish you Enjoy It! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>I Find my LOVE under of RAIN!<strong>

**.**

**.**

Kembali hujan, seperti biasa, langit mendung dan kemudian menangis..

Awalnya aku benci semua ini, udara menjadi dingin dan tidak nyaman, namun lama-lama aku mulai menyukainya, karena aku bertemu seseorang dikala hujan turun.

.

.

Pagi itu entah kenapa langit begitu hitam, seakan mengutuk dunia yang semakin tak terlihat kecantikannya. Aku kembali menghela napas dengan malas, membayangkan hari ini saja aku sudah malas, apa lagi harus beraktivitas di hari yang gelap ini. Tidak, aku tak mau. Perlahan aku menuruni tangga dari lantai dua, bertemu dengan eomma yang amat ceria hari ini, ayolah, bagaimana bisa? Pagi ini sangat gelap bukan? Lalu eomma masih bisa tertawa bahagia seperti itu? Ini benar-benar tak masuk diakal!

"Hyukkie, kenapa cemberut seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mau pergi eomma~" rengekku pada eommaku.

"Ayolah, jika bisa eomma yang akan menggantikanmu, kau tahu itu? Tapi sayangnya eomma tidak bisa," kata eommaku penuh penyesalan.

"Tapi ini sudah mendung sekali dan aku sangat benci hujan~" rengekku lagi.

**Slap!**

Sebuah tepukan oh tidak, pukulan keras melayang padaku, tepat dikepala belakangku, dan ini sangat sakit, melebihi pukulan appaku yang sedang sibuk berlayar di samudra sekarang ini.

"Jangan bicara begitu Hyukkie, harus berapa kali eomma bilang padamu jika hujan adalah rahmat dari Tuhan, kita harus bersyukur karena itu, kau mengerti?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Ya, ya," jawabku meremehkan.

"Dan_"

"Dan kamu harus menyukai hujan karena tanpa hujan, laut tak kan bisa jadi tempat penghasil uang kita, ya kan?" tanyaku pada eomma, aku sudah sangat hafal kata-kata itu.

Terkadang aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, bagaimana sich pola pikir eommaku ini, dia pikir jika tak ada hujan, maka laut akan kering, dan ayanhku tak kan bisa lagi mengantarkan semua orang berkeliling dunia dengan kapal besarnya, dia pikir laut itu sumur apa? Bisa kering jika tak ada hujan, benar-benar aneh.

Eomma melihatku dengan senyum terkembang, ku rasa ia sangat bahagia kali ini, karena anak semata wayangnya telah mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Semuanya sudah eomma siapkan di ransel abu-abumu," kata eommaku yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir.

"Semuanya?"

"Ya, dan obat asmamu juga ada di tasmu, di kantung kecil tempat biasa kau menyimpan obat, kau tahu kan?"

"Ne, eomma," jawabku malas.

"Makanan dan jaket sudah eomma masukkan juga,"

"Eomma aku hanya pergi selama setengah hari, jangan berlebihan seperti itu!" kataku agak kesal.

"Mau bagaimanapun eomma melakukan ini karena eomma menyayangimu Hyukkie," katanya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana dengan payung?" tanyaku cepat.

"Hari ini tak kan hujan, tenang saja,"

"Kalau hujan bagaimana?" protesku.

"Tidak akan, sudah sana berangkat," kata eommaku ringan, ia mendorong tubuhku menuju pintu keluar setelah aku selesai memakai tas ranselku yang benar-benar berat.

"Tapi eomma!"

"Ahh, tidak ada tapi-tapian, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau mengerti,"

"Eom**_"**

**Blam**!

"Ma,"

Belum selesai aku protes, pintu itu sudah mengeluarkan suara bantingan yang menurutku keterlaluan.

Sejenak ponselku berbunyi.

"Jangan lupa kabari eomma, jika sudah sampai disana ya," suara eommaku di seberang sana.

"Eom_"

Tut tut tut.

"Ma,"

Kembali aku merasa kecewa karena aku belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku menatap ke langit, menundukkan kepala karena semangatku benar-benar sudah lenyap ditelan langit yang mendung.

"Sial," umpatku.

Mungkin kalian bingung, mau kemana sebenarnya aku ini, sebenarnya aku tak ingin menjawabnya, karena sunggguh, ini sangat menyebalkan, membahasnya saja aku enggan, apa lagi bercerita, namun semuanya akan selalu menjadi misteri jika aku tak mau buka mulut bukan? Baiklah biarkan aku memberitahu kalian.

Hari ini, hari yang mendung ini, yang menyebalkan ini, aku akan ikut rombongan team science-ku pergi mencari objek penelitian di sebuah tempat yang aku tak begitu tertarik menyebutnya. Aku memang menyukai pelajaran itu sejak lama, makanya aku bergabung dengan kelompok itu, tapi apa mereka tidak punya otak? Menjadwalkan mencari objek penelitian di musim yang menyebalkan seperti ini? Ini benar-benar gila.

"Hari ini masih cemberut seperti biasa, eh?" tanya tetengga sebelahku yang tak sengaja berpapasan denganku.

"Begitulah," jawabku santai.

..

..

Melewati jalan yang sama, menuju tempat yang berbeda, sekali lagi Hpku berbunyi, dari Sungmin ternyata, si Aegyo itu mengirimiku pesan agar aku cepat datang karena semuanya telah berkumpul, hal yang membuatku agak tergelitik adalah kelimat terakhirnya, 'ramalanku bilang, nanti kau akan bertemu seseorang yang akan menarik hatimu saat hujan deras'. Aku hanya tersenyum remeh menanggapi pesan itu, kalau tentang 'hujan deras' aku yakin, namun tentang 'seseorang yang akan menarik hatimu', akan kupukul kepala Sungmin jika aku melihatnya nanti.

Hey, tapi ramalan anak itu tak pernah salah bukan? Lagi pula dia memang suka memprediksi sesuatu dan hasilnya mendekati benar. Ku gelengkan kepalaku menghalau pikiran bodohku yang baru saja muncul.

'Pasti yang benar bagian hujan derasnya,' kataku dalam hati, aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Masih berjalan dengan agak santai, aku menyumpal telingaku dengan earphone yang mengalirkan lagu-lagu kesukaanku.

Bibirku komat-kamit menirukan lagu yang sedang diputar, kakiku dengan malas menuju halte bus terdekat, menyamankan badanku di kursi tunggu saat sampai disana, aku menengadahkan tanganku ke langit saat kurasa sepertinya mataku menangakap air mata langit yang baru saja turun.

"Sial, ramalanmu benar-benar keren Minnie," kataku malas.

,

,

Aku sampai di tempatku janjian dengan teman-temanku saat hujan sudah mengguyur bumi yang membuat aura muram di sekelilingku, namun tidak dengan Minnie, dia tersenyum lebar sambil 'memeluk' kekasihnya yang memiliki otak diatas rata-rata itu dan memamerkan kemesraan mereka padaku. Aish, benar-benar mereka itu, apa tidak bisa mereka melakukan itu saat mereka sedang berdua saja.

"Hyukkie ngaret," protes Sungmin padaku.

"Mian Minnie, tadi hujan dan aku harus berteduh sebentar," jawabku yang jelas-jelas memberikan kebohongan.

"Bagaimana, kau bawa payung tidak Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

"Jangan lagi memanggilku Hyung Kyu! Bukankah kita seumuran?"

"Kau lebih tua dua minggu dibandingkan aku kan?" jawabnya santai.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti itu, analisamu memang kadang kelewat batas,"

"Hahaha, tapi aku selalu sayang padamu ko Hyung," katanya dengan tawa lebarnya, ia berbalik memelukku, layaknya seorang dongsaeng yang manja.

"Kyu~," panggil Minnie jealous.

"Ya, Minnie,"

"Berhentilah memeluk Hyukkie, bukankah kau bilang pelukanmu hanya buatku?" rengeknya lagi.

"Tapi bukankah aku dan Hyukkie-hyung sudah seperti saudara?"

"Tapi, Kyu~"

"Ya ya, kemarilah agar aku bisa memelukmu,"

Aku melihat dua makhluk didepanku itu dengan mata terpicing, mereka berpelukan dikala hujan dan aku mengerti bahwa ini sangat dingin, dan mereka tanpa mempedulikanku masih melakukannya dengan mudah, ayolah.. aku juga mau dipeluk~

**Slap, **

Hatiku menampar diriku sendiri, sadar Hyukkie!

Selama di mobil, kuhabiskan waktuku dengan memejamkan mata, pura-pura tidur sambil menikmati lagu yang sekarang sedang menendang-nendang telingaku. Saat dimana lagu ballad berputar, aku akan sangat menikmatinya, karena seakan itu menyiratkan, bagaimana aku sangat sedih jika hujan datang, langit mendung dan menghitam, lalu langit menangis, tak ada matahari yang membiarkanku pergi main keluar hanya untuk sekedar melihat indahnya pemandangan bukit sekolah yang masih hijau.

Aku menghela napas berat, hujan benar-benar membuatku bosan dan tak bertenaga.

Sial!

Sial! Sial!

Runtukku dalam hati, kenapa aku harus ikut rombongan ini tadi, kenapa aku tak pura-pura sakit dan berbaring saja di rumah, tapi Leeteuk-hyung pasti tahu kalau aku bohong, dia kan sangat pintar menganalisa orang. Lagi pula sebagai leader kelompok, pasti dia akan sanagt marah jika aku ketahuan olehnya.

Kulirik Teekie-hyung sejenak, aish, ia datang kearahku, berjalan melalui koridor bangku dalam bus berisi hampir 18 belas orang itu, aku memejamkan mataku erat, takut kalau-kalau Teukie-hyung akan memarahiku karena aku enak-enakan tidur di dalam perjalanan.

Sesuatu yang hangat menempel di dahiku, aku agak terkejut, dengan sedikit cemas aku membuka mataku.

"Kau sakit Hyukkie?" tanya Teukie-hyung padaku, matanya cemas memandangku yang berbaring pasrah di kursi.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung," kataku sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari dahiku.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

Teukie-hyung tahu bahwa aku punya asma, dialah satu-atunya orang yang tahu akan hal ini di dalam kelompok science ini, maka dari itu terkadang ia terlalu khawatir padaku.

"Kalau ada apa-apa panggil hyung saja ya," pesannya.

"Ya, hyung," jawabku.

Teukie-hyung kembali ke kursimya setelah tahu kode yang kuberikan padanya. Anak-anak mulai curiga dengan keadaan ini, karena pada dasarnya Teukie-hyung sangat jarang mendekatiku kecuali saat aku sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang enak badan.

'Tidurlah, Hyukkie,'

Sebuah pesan dari Teukie-hyung mendarat di Hp yang ku genggam

Dan saat itu juga aku memejamkan mataku dengan tenang.

.

.

Kakiku menginjak rumput basah ini ketika kami tiba di tempat yang sangat asing bagiku, ya, tempat dimana aku akan melakukan pencarian objek penelitian, aku menghela naps berat ketika aku menengadahkan kepalaku keatas, memandang langit yang masih gelap.

Kami beristirahat sebentar, memakan bekal kami sambil tertawa bersama, seperti biasa pasangan KyuMin seperti hal paling lengket di dunia ini, melebihi apapun, mereka duduk dengan mesra sambil tertawa-tawa kecil, tak jarang Kyu menyentil hidung Sungmin dengan gemas, atau menyubit pipi Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang. Jujur saja kadang mereka membuatku iri, ya, aku sangat jarang dekat dengan seseorang, sehingga terkadang aku merasa kesepian.

"Jangan sampai tersesat, kita bertemu lagi disini satu jam lagi, kalian mengerti?" instruksi dari Teukie-hyung membahana, anak-anak menyambut itu dengat suara serentak mereka.

Ada beberapa orang diantara kami yang bekerja sendiri karena tak mau 'direpotkan' oleh orang lain. Termasuk diriku, aku juga sendiri. Menyebalkan? Ah tidak juga, karena aku bisa menggerutu tentang cuaca yang sangat menyebalkan ini tanpa ada yang protes dengan gerutuanku.

Meliaht ini semua jujur saja, aku agak sedikit kagum, ya karena sekelilingku masih hijau, masih penuh dengan pohon dan dedaunan yang masih sangat segar, dan mataku sedikit 'senang' melihat itu, tapi saat aku melihat keatas, kembali murung, mendung itu, menyebalkan sekali.

Aku melangkah malas sambil mengisi kepalaku dengan music yang masih mengalir lancar di telingaku. Memejamkan mata saat lagu kesukaanku mengalun. Dan.. Brrr, angin dingin menusuk tulangku yang kulitnya hanya berbalut kaos lengan pendek.

"Ehh?" aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan saat terdengar suara amat gaduh di semak-semak tak jauh dari sisi kanan tubuhku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan satu earphone dari telinga kananku.

Tak ada indikasi keberadaan manusia disitu. Aku hanya tertegun, menelan ludahku karena mulai terasa rasa takut dalam hatiku. Aku memasang telingaku untuk mempersiapkan suara apa lagi yang akan keluar.

Kembali gaduh, oke, aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Bagaimana kalau itu beruang besar yang siap memakanku? Atau hal lain yang bisa membunuhku dengan seketika.

Hujan kembali turun membasahi bumi ketika pikiran-pikiran anehku memenuhi otakku. Aku masih sempat mengumpat, bagaimana bisa hujan mengeroyokku saat aku dalan keadaan yang benar-benar tak bagus seperti ini. Air hujan yang mengalir melalui tubuhku membuat badanku basah kuyup. Aku sempat menggigil saat angin kembali menyerbu tubuhku dengan hawa dinginnya yang menusuk tulang. Oh Tuhan, bantu aku sekarang ini.

Mataku masih tertuju kea rah kanan tubuhku. Suara grusak grusak dari sana benar-benar sudah membuat nyaliku ciut, aku tak mampu berlari karena kakiku yang sangat gemetar. Mataku membulat, mempersiapkan apa yang akan terjadi saat sepertinya perasaanku berkata bahwa nasibku akan terhenti sampai disini.

Mataku terpejam, benar-benar pasrah, kubiarkan mulutku sedikit terbuka, membantu hidungku mengambil napas karena kurasa paru-paruku memang membutuhkan banyak udara sekarang.

Dan,

1,

2,

3,

"Apa yang kau_ Ya Tuhan!"

Suara itu terputus, aku membuka mataku, nyaris terbelalak saat aku melihat apa yang kulihat. Seorang namja dengan kaos lengan pendek sama sepertiku, dengan lengan yang berlumuran darah dan digenggamnya dengan erat dengan tangan kirinya. Matanya lurus menabrak mataku yang menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panic.

Entah mengapa tak ada jawaban.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku kembali bertanya.

Dia masih menatapku, seperti tak percaya.

**Author POV**

'Tuhan dia sangat manis,' batin sang namja.

Namja manis yang disebutkan dalam hati namja yang terluka itu berjalan dengan gugup kearah namja yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Kau tidak pa pa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Dia sudah sibuk menyeka darah yang mengalir di lengan kanan namja itu.

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi, tangannya kini sibuk mencari sesuatu di ransel coklat kecilnya.

"Aku terjatuh," jawab namja itu, matanya tak lepas dari sosok 'manis' di depannya, "Si-siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya.

Hanya sebuah anggukan dan tak lebih.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie," katanya lagi. Kini tangannya telah sibuk melilitkan sapu tangan hitamnya ke lengan namja itu, "Kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Hyukkie yang masih sibuk dengan apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Donghae," jawabnya cepat.

Mata Eunhyuk memancarkan kebingungan saat retina matanya menangkap sesuatu 'yang tak biasa' di mata indah di depannya.

"Mu-mungkin inikurang membantu karena a-air hujan yang mengalir membuat darahnya semakin banyak keluar, ta-tapi kuharap tanganmu tidak pegal lagi karena harus memegang lenganmu terus," kata Hyukkie gelagapan.

"Ba-baiklah," tanggap Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat berteduh, Hyukkie, kupikir kita akan kedinginan jika kita terus berada di bawah hujan seperti ini,"

"Tapi aku tak tahu menahu tentang tempat ini," jawab Hyukkie lagi.

"Ayo kepenginapanku," ajak Hae.

"Ba-baiklah,"

Eunhyuk mengikuti langkahnya, namja bernama Donghae yang menurutnya sangat err.. tampan. Tangannya masih mengeluarkan darah meskipun hanya sedikit, Eunhyuk tersenyum, entah karena apa, namun jujur saja kali ini ada sedikit bunga di hatinya, ia menengadahkan tangannya kelangit, tersenyum saat ia melihat jemarinya yang tadi baru saja menyentuh lengan namja yang baru saja dibantunya.

"Ayo cepat, lihatlah dirimu sudah basah kuyup," ajak Donghae. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menarik tangan Hyukkie yang masih menengadah. Jantung Hyukkie berdetak tak menentu, ini aneh, sangat aneh, Hyukkie merasa ini tak wajar, ia tidak melakukan marathon namun jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, ini benar-benar pertama kalinya jantung Hyukkie merasa tak wajar seperti itu.

Ia menunduk, entah, namun ia senang, ada perasaan malu yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu dengan apa yang hatinya rasakan sekarang. Ia menatap punggung namja di depannya dengan lembut. Begitu bidang dan.. ahh, tidak apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan,itu semua tak dapat diterima oleh akal sehatnya, ia baru saja bertemu bukan, jadi mana mungkin Hyukkie menyu_ tidak, tidak, lagi-lagi Hyukkie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau pusing?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukkie menatap Donghae sejenak, lalu menundukkan wajahnya, "Ti-tidak, Hae," jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menggelengkan kepalamu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Air hujannya masuk ke telingaku," sebuah alasan muncul tiba-tiba. Hyukkie mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas terciptanya alasan yang super tidak masuk akal itu, "Masih jauh?" dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Owh, tidak, itu dia," jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk sebuah penginapan yang terlihat begitu tradisisonal.

Masih dalam genggaman tangan Donghae, Hyukkie tersenyum, menampilkan gummy smile andalannya setelah berkata 'oke!' dengan semangat.

'Ya Tuhan, dia sangat_' batin Donghae, tenggorokannya tercekat tak mampu mengeluarkan apa yang dipikirkannya. 'Tuhan, semoga ini bukan mimpi,' batinnya lagi. Donghae merasakan pipinya berkedut dan memanas.

.

.

Dalam ruangan yang lumayan luas itu, Hyukkie menekuk lututnya, menyamankan posisinya, mengeratkan pelukan lengannya yang menempel kuat pada dadanya.

Matanya menatap sayu kedepan, ' Bagaimana ini, bagaimana caranya agar kelompokku tahu akan hal ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hae yang baru saja keluar sejak beberapa menit lalu pamit ganti baju.

"O-oh, tidak,"

"Kau gemetaran, Hyukkie," kata Hae cemas.

"O-oh, ya," jawabnya lagi.

Tubuh Hyukkie, kedinginan, itu sudah jelas, itulah kenapa ia benci hujan, karena ia juga benci melihat dirinya sendiri kedinginan dan menggigil. Giginya bergemeretak menahan tubuh dinginnya yang gemetar. Ia melihat Hae sekilas, alis indahnya hampir menyatu dengan tatapan cemas yang berlebihan.

"Kau kedinginan, eh?" tanya Hae kemudian.

"Y-ya, sepertinya begitu," jawab Eunhyuk dengan gagap karena menahan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hae melihat tas ransel Hyukkie yang tergeletak lemas di pojok ruangan.

"Kau tak bawa apapun?" tanyanya.

Hyukkie hanya menggeleng.

Dalam sekejab Hae berjalan menjauh, sekali melihat Hyukkie yang seakan bilang sebentar-aku-akan-segera-kembali, dan Hukkie hanya bisa mengangguk, ia masih merasakan hawa dingin yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ingat akan sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan hpnya, mengetik dengan gemetar beberapa kalimat pada leader teamnya, dengan sedikit usaha dan 'click', jempolnya menekan tombol 'send' di Hp dengan tombol virtual itu.

"Pakailah ini," tawar Donghae, sekarang ini ditangannya ada sepasang baju yang sudah amat jelas berasal dari dalam lemarinya.

Hyukkie memandang Donghae ragu, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia sebenarnya tak ingin merepotkan orang yang baru saja di temuinya.

"Ayo pakailah, kau tak ingin sakit hanya karena ini bukan?" tawar Donghae lagi.

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

::

Selang beberapa menit, Hyukkie keluar dengan baju yang kebesaran, ia menekuk celana panjang abu-abu yang dikenakannya hingga sebatas mata kaki, namun ia membiarkan lengan bajunya yang kepanjangan menutupi hampir separuh telapak tangannya.

Hae terlihat tersenyum melihat orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti itu, ia tersenyum geli melihat betapa imutnya namja didepannya, dengan baju kebesaran dan rambut blonde acak-acakkan karena basuhan handuk yang masih setia menempel di kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Tidak," jawab Hae singkat, ia masih memperlihatkan senyum manisnya di akhir kalimatnya.

::

Duduk bersama, berdua dengan seseorang yang baru Eunhyuk kenal membuat dirinya agak risih, ia terlihat tak tenang, menggerakan matanya kesana kemari hanya untuk mencari topic pembicaraan, mata indahnya tertuju pada lengan Donghae yang terluka yang sebagian telihat dibalik baju lengan pendeknya. Ia melirik khawatir.

"Kenapa? Ohh, ini sudah kuperban didalam tadi, terima kasih untuk sapu tanganmu ya, itu sangat membantu," kata Hae yang sadar dengan lirikan mata Hyuk.

Donghae tahu jika Hyuk tampak tak tenang, terkadang ia melirik dirinya, memperhatikan wajah innocentnya yang benar-benar imut yang terkadang sedikit tersenyum saat memperhatikan lukisan dinding di kamar itu. Dengan sedikit gugup akhirnya Donghae mulai membuka pertanyaan, menanyakan kenapa dan untuk apa Eunhyuk kemari, ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti saat telinganya menangkap setiap jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah member tahu leadermu?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"Ya, lalu untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku kesini untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku, aku harus mencari objek foto yang bagus dan para seniorku bilang jika disini aku bisa mendapat gambar yang bagus, makanya aku kesini, tapi sialnya tadi aku malah terjatuh," jawab Hae.

"Owh, begitu,"

"Oh ya sebentar," kata Donghae kemudian, ia membuka tasnya dengan tak sabar, mengobrak-abrik isi tas itu, lalu..

**Splash,**

Sebuah gambar Eunhyuk yang sangat innocent, lengkap dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang sangat lucu saat kamera Donghae berhasil membidik sasaran objek di depannya.

"Kenapa kau memotretku?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Aku harus mengabadikan semua yang kualami, dan aku tak ingin melupakan seseorang yang telah menolongku saat aku sendirian di gunung," jawab Hae dengan senyum lembutnya.

:::

Masih hujan, Eunhyuk sedang tertidur di pundak Donghae saat namja bernama Donghae itu berinisiatif meminjamkan pundaknnya untuk Eunhyuk yang secara tak sengaja tertidur ketika ia menceritakan hal yang sangat banyak padanya. Terkadang ia melirik namja yang tengah tertidur itu, kemudian ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku sudah gila," gumamnya.

Kembali mengambil kameranya, ia membidik sasaran, dan sekali lasi,

**Splash..**

Kamera itu berhasil mengambil gambar yang sangat manis, seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum senang dan seorang namja yang tengah tidur di pundaknya dengan damai.

Donghae begitu menikmati moment itu, ia terkadang tersenyum dengan sendirinya lalu menempeleng kepalanya yang mulai menggila.

Namun mata Donghae sedikit terbelalak saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa di diri Eunhyuk, ia merasakan napas Eunhyuk putus-putus, kemudian dengan mata sedikit terbuka ia menekan keras dadanya, tanpa berkata apa-apa namja itu menunjuk tas ransel coklatnya. Donghae tak mengerti, ia begitu panic dengan situasi ini, ia menatap Hyuk, lalu mengerutkan alisnya karena ia melihat Eunhyuk semakin tak terlihat baik.

Jemari mungil itu menunjuk dengan tak sabar tas coklat yang masih tergeletak dilantai, Donghae akhirnya mengerti, dengan sedikit berlari ia menuju tas itu dengan tergesa, menumpahkan semua isinya di depan namja manis yang sekarang terlihat tak berdaya.

Eunhyuk segera menyambar benda kecil berwarna putih saat matanya melihatnya, di kocoknya dengan tak sabar dan kemudian menhirup isinya dalam-dalam, ia menyudahi kegiatannya saat dirasanya pernapasannya sudah lega, namun tiba-tiba tangan itu kembali sibuk menghirup inhaler ditangannya, mata cantik itu terbelalah kaget, ia terkejut setengah mati saat dirasanya inhaler ditangannya tak berfungsi lagi, ia kembali mengocok isinya, kembali menghirup namun tak berguna. Ia menutup matanya saat tangannya dengan lunglai membiarkan inhaler ditangannya terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan tangannya yang tak berdaya. Saat itu juga mata cantik yang tadi tertutup itu terbuka, ia merasakan udara mengalir kembali melalui mulutnya, tidak seperti biasa karena udara itu sangat hangat, ia membuka matanya lebar saat manicnya menangkap manic lain di depannya yang menutup. Ya, Lee Donghae, orang yang baru saja ditemuinya sejenak lalu, mengalirkan napasnya untuk Eunhyuk, begitu lama dan lembut, hingga Eunhyuk merasakan seluruh wajahnya merah padam dan napasnya kembali terkontrol.

Donghae masih menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir namja manis yang kini kepalanya dikuasai oleh kedua tangannya yang menopang kepala namja itu agar tak berubah posisi. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka matanya, bertabrakan langsung dengan manic indah didepannya yang memantulkan perasaan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Mianhae Hyukkie," kata Donghae kemudian.

Tak ada jawaban, namun Hyukkie manis itu segera marubah posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri, mengayunkan kakinya dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju kamar mandi. Ya Eunhyuk, namja manis itu bergegas kekamar mandi tanpa berkata apapun. Meninggalkan Donghae yang mematung.

"Pabo!" runtuk Hae frustasi.

:::

Euhyuk membasuh wajahnya dengan sedikit gugup, kembali dinginnya air menjalari wajah manisnya, namun lain dengan yang tadi, air yang kali ini tak mampu mengalahkan mukanya yang terasa begitu memanas.

Ia memegang pipinya, menatap tajam pada dirinya, berusaha menghentikan hatinya yang terlalu bereuforia.

"Berhenti! Berhenti! Berhenti," perintahnya pada jantungnya yang berdetak liar.

Ia menyentuh bibirnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Ciuman pertamaku, manis," gumamnya.

:::::

Kembali berdua dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Donghae yang sekarang berjaga jarak dari Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk melirik Donghae dengan ragu.

"Ma-masih hujan ya?" tanya Eunhyuk mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Y-ya," jawab donghae.

"Hae, terima kasih telah mem_"

"Mianhae tentang yang tadi, Hyukkie," potong Donghae cepat.

Kembali mata mereka bertemu, namun Donghae mengakhiri kontak mata itu karena ia tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan rona pipinya.

"Tak apa Hae, aku tahu kalau kau melakukan itu hanya untuk menolongku, ya kan?" Hyuk mencari penjelasan.

"Y-ya,"

Kembali diam, Eunhyuk tampak gelisah, dalam sekali gerak, kepala itu membiarkan mata indahnya menatap lekat seorang Donghae yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk. Ia terkikik geli, namun matanya tak mampu berpaling dari namja tampan yang hampir memejamkan matanya itu. Sadar akan kelakukan Hyukkie, Donghae menoleh seketika, ia menatap Eunhyuk dalam, membuat namja itu menghentikan aksi kikikannya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku Hyuk?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak Hae, tapi kau tampak sangat lucu," jawab Eunhyuk kembali terkikik geli.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne," jawab Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hyuk,"

"Ne,"

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku merasa sangat dingin, da-dan saat kau tidur disampingku tadi aku merasa begitu hang-hangat," jelas Donghae malu-malu, "Jadi boleh ya?" Donghae memohon lagi.

"Ta-tapi Hae,"

"Aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar, dan aku berjanji aku akan tidur dengan tenang," bujuk Hae lagi.

"Ta-tapi,"

"Hanya sebentar Hyuk," tanggap Donghae.

Hyukkie membatu dan tak dapat menjawab apapun ketika kepala Donghae kini ada di bahu kanannya dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. Ia menatap wajah Donghae yang sedikit memerah, lalu membiarkan tubuh namja itu menyesuaikan posisi ternyamannya dengan memekuk kakinya.

"Gomawo, Hyukkie," kata Donghae sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"N-ne," jawabnya.

:::::::

:::::::

Hujan berhenti sesaat sesudah Donghae bangun dan menguap lebar. Ia melirik namja disampingnya yang 'sepertinya' baru saja bangun tidur dan mengucek matanya dengan imut.

"Apa hujannya sudah reda?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya iya,"

"Dan itu berarti kau harus pulang?"

" N-ne," jawab Eunhyuk kecewa.

"Apa kau mau kuantar?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Donghae dengan senyuman terpaksanya.

Eunhyuk beranjak berdiri setelah merenggangkan semua sendi-sendi tubuhnya yang sejak tadi beristirahat. Donhae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hal itu, ia senang masih bisa melihat tingkah namja yang baru saja ditemuinya itu melakukan hal imut yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum geli. Selesai sudah pekerjaan Eunhyuk, merapikan barang-barangnya yang masih setengah basah, ia berjalan kearah Donghae, bingung.

"Ini bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk baju yang dikenakannya.

"Kau pakai saja, bukankah bajumu masih basah?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Oh, ya bajuku!" Eunhyuk melonjat kaget saat ia mengingat nasib bajunya yang masih tergantung di kamar mandi.

"Eum, itu_ bolehkah, bajumu disini saja? Setidaknya agar aku ingat tentang dirimu," pinta Donghae.

"Tapi itu kotor lho,"

"Tidak pa pa," jawab Donghae kemudian.

Sekali lagi Donghae membuat Eunhyuk kaget dengan aksinya, sebelum kaki Eunhyuk memijak tanah becek itu, Donghae lebih dulu berlutut di hadapannya, meraih celana panjang yang ia kenakan dan menggulungnya sampai betis.

"Dengan begini kau bisa berjalan dengan mudah," katanya lagi.

Eunhyuk merasakan wajahnya yang panas, terlalu panas hingga ia rasa panas wajahnya menjalari semua tubuhnya.

'Tuhan, apakah ini akan segera berakhir?' tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Matanya tak bisa lepas dan terus memandang punggung namja yang kini berjalan didepannya. Ia ingin berkata sesuatu agar ia berada disampingnya saat ini, meski hanya sekejab, taka pa, yang jelas ia ingin bisa bersana namja itu lebih lama.

Mata Eunhyuk memanas, namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan air matanya agar tidak membanjiri pipi mulusnya.

'Pabo, kau memang cengeng Hyukkie, namun jangan menangis sekarang!' perintahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah isakan terdengar di telinga Donghae yang membuat namja itu berbalik kea rah sumber suara. Ia terkaget saat Hyukkie yang sejak tadi mengikutinya menangis dalam diam.

"Gwaenchana Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae panic.

"Ani, gwaenchana Hae," jawabnya masih dalam isakannya.

"Jangan bohong Hyukkie, apa ada yang sakit? Apa kau pusing? Apa kau merasakan ada yang salah pada dirimu?" pertanyaan Donghae datang bertubi-tubi.

"Aku_"

"Ya,"

"Aku tak mau berpisah dari Donghae," jawab Eunhyuk polos disela-sela tangisnya.

Donghae tersenyum, ia menarik Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya, membiarkan si manis itu menangis di dadanya yang bidang.

"Hae, jangan melupakanku, aku juga tak akan melupakan Hae," kata Eunhyuk lagi. Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Hyukkie. Ia mendaratkan ciumannya di puncak kepala Eunhyuk yang masih menangis.

"Aku berjanji tak kan melupakanmu, jadi jangan menangis lagi, arraseo?" tanya Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

Tak ada kata lain lagi sepanjang jalan itu, dua namja itu hanya terdiam, namun dalam genggaman tangan yang saling bertautan. Eunhyuk terkadang pura-pura menatap lurus, namun tak jarang ia melihat Donghae yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sebuah bisikan lembut mengalir, sebuah lagu yang tak pernah didengar oleh Eunhyuk sebelumnya, mengalun lembut dari berbagai alat instrumental berdawai yang membuat hatinya tentram saat tangannya menaut tangan Donghae.

"Sampai disini saja," kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Ne, baiklah," tanggap Donghae.

Tangan itu terpisah, kaki bercelana sebatas betis itu melangkah, meninggalkan Donghae yang merasakan sesak yang menghujam tak hanya hati namun juga seluruh tubuhnya. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal, namun sebuah pelukan ia terima dari namja yang berbalik dan menubrukkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan kasar.

"Gomawo atas semuanya, Hae," bisik sang namja di telinga kirinya.

Dan kini ia hanya mematung, mengelus pipinya yang memanas setelah mendapat ciuman manis dari Eunhyuk. Mematung, memperhatikan langkah kecil dari seorang Hyukkie manis yang sekarang punggungnya sudah hampir hilang dimakan semak-semak, dan dalam satu belokan, namja itu benar-benar menghilang. Menyisakan perasaan perih yang luar biasa menghentak kuat pada hatinya.

:::::::::::

Kembali seperti biasa, berangkat sekolah di pagi hari yang mendung dan sedikit gerimis. Mengalun lembut lagu 'Memories' di telinga namja manis yang sekarang tengah dengan santai menunggu bus menuju sekolahnya.

Ia tersenyum lugu saat hujan semakin deras menimbulkan suara kerumunan air hujan yang khas turun dari langit. Ia semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat ia teringat sepasang baju yang sekarang menggantung manis di kamarnya. Yang dengan lembut akan tertiup angin saat angin datang membelai baju yang dengan sengaja digantung dekat jendela itu.

"Jeongmal bogoshipo Hae," lirihnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sejak kembali dari tempat penelitian itu, Eunhyuk sangat aneh, ia sering terdiam dan melamun di kelas, enggan berbicara banyak dirumah dan sangat tertarik pada hujan yang selalu ia lihat dari balik kaca sekolahnya.

Membuat teman-temannya cemas? Tentu saja, teman-temannya sudah amat cemas padanya, menanyakan ini itu agar Eunhyuk kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin mencoba menyukai hujan," jababnya lembut.

Selalu begitu, selalu kata itu yang teman-temannya dapatkan saat mereka bertanya kenapa kini Hyukkie begitu menikmati hujan.

Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati suara gemericik hujan yang begitu indah menyatu dengan 'Memories' yang kini mengalun lembut di telinganya. Ia tersenyum saat seakan-akan telinganya menangkap sebuah bisikan,

'Tunggulah aku, aku akan datang padamu,'

Hanya dalam perasaan seorang Lee Hyukjae, suara itu begitu manis dan memilukan, begitu sulit diartikan karena saat bisikan itu datang rasa senang dan sedih bergabung menjadi satu dalam degupan jantung dan helaan napas yang keluar secara lembut dari seorang Lee Eunhyuk yang nyawanya berhasil diselamatkan dengan sebuah 'ciuman' saat penyakitnya hampir membunuh dirinya.

::::

Pukul 11.15, pelajaran berikutnya dimulai, Eunhyuk masih mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya sambil memandang hujan dari balik jendela kaca saat Lee seonsaengnim memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajah datarnya. Sejenak Eunhyuk tak begitu ingin tahu saat seluruh yeojya di kelas itu berteriak riuh. Namun kepalanya secara reflex menoleh saat telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar.

"….aku sangat suka hujan,"

Ia tersenyum dalam keterkejutan.

Lee Donghae, kini sedang berdiri di depan kelas itu dengan senyum cerahnya. Lalu memandang Eunhyuk sekilas.

"I really love rain," ulangnya lagi.

Eunhyuk melihat Donghae dengan tatapan tak percaya, sementara Sungmin menggeplak kepalanya dari belakang,

"Aku benar khan~?" tanyanya dengan aegyo.

"N-ne," jawabku tak percaya.

::

::

And the story begin!

* * *

><p>Puehehehe, bagaimana? bagaimana? berninatkah readers meninggalkan jejaknya? Shi mohon, kasih review dunk.. Jebal, jebal jebal~~<p>

Btw ada yang tahu g bahasa koreanya, 'Yang mana?'

**Baiklah jangan lupa kasih Review..**

**Jadi...**

**REVIEW and RePiuuuu! ^^**

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


End file.
